


Settling In

by Viktori_Wolff



Series: Misunderstandings [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, GB Edge & Red, M/M, Nightmares, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is Having a Bad Time (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), This was supposed to just be about Sans moving rooms and them building their nest, Tiny Sans (Undertale), Unwanted orgasm, i still don't know what i'm doing, somehow it turned into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktori_Wolff/pseuds/Viktori_Wolff
Summary: Sans and his datemates Red and Edge are settling into their new relationship. They're hitting a few bumps along the way but they're nothing if not Determined to make this work.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: Misunderstandings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154135
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few days after the first and is going to be all fluff. I plan to add smut later as a separate piece so those who aren't into that can skip it if they want. But rest assured the sexy times are on their way! 
> 
> (Edit: somehow some of the sexy times snuck their way into this story. I changed the rating to mature because of it, because nothing too explicit happens but if y'all think I should change that then let me know)

"Brother I Don't Think This Is Going This Is Going To Work."

Sans glances around his sparse little room and thinks of the two skele-giants that refused to be parted from him.

It had been only a couple days since Red and Edge had declared their intention to make him their mate (or court him as Undyne clarified after laughing her fishy ass off.) Sans had agreed to give it a shot much to the brother's delight and so the trio had been nearly inseparable since then.

There was only one problem.

The brothers couldn't fit on his bed.

They'd spent the last couple nights sleeping in the living room on a nest of furs (retrieved from the cave by Edge) and blankets. However Sans was getting a little tired of sleeping in the living room and so he'd had the idea of moving the nest to his room and adding his mattress to it for some extra softness.

But there was a bit of a problem he hadn't accounted for in his plan.

When they'd built the house they'd had four bedrooms made. Two of them were large and had their own connected bathrooms and two smaller rooms that they planned to use as guest rooms. Papyrus had claimed the large upstairs bedroom while Sans had claimed the smaller one next to it claiming he didn't need much room.

The truth was that Sans liked being able to hear his brother moving around at night. It helped him relax when he woke up after a nightmare.

But now that Red and Edge had joined them Sans was forced to accept a few things. One, the brothers were too big to comfortably fit in his little room. Two, they also refused to let him sleep alone, and he was inclined to agree since their presence seemed to keep the nightmares away, so that meant he needed to switch rooms so they could all fit comfortably. And three, he was definitely going to need a bigger mattress for their nest/bed.

"yeah i think you're right bro. maybe i should move to the big guest room?"

The larger guest room was located downstairs and was typically used by Undyne and Alphys when they slept over.

"Yes I Was Thinking The Same Thing. I Get The Feeling Your Datemates Don't Like The Stairs Much Anyway."

Sans chuckled as he recalled how Red had slipped while attempting to climb the stairs a couple days ago. It seems the brother's claws didn't do well on polished hardwood . . . or stairs. Papyrus hadn't been happy about the claw marks Red had left on several of the steps.

Red tended to just wait at the foot of the stairs now if Sans had to go upstairs for whatever reason.

" _sans!_ "

' _speak of the devil_ ' Sans thought with a smile. Peeking out of his soon to be old room and down the stairs he spots Red pouting at the foot of the stairs. His datemate perked up upon seeing him and quickly began making grabby hands at him.

" _sans! sweetheart!_ "

Sans blushed at the pet name, silently cursing Undyne for teaching the brothers how to say it in Common.

"alright, alright, i'm coming you silly overgrown pup."

Descending the stairs Sans huffed a laugh as he was quickly swept up into Red's arms.

"Was Red Whining Again?"

Papyrus appeared at the top of the stairs. Smiling at the sight of Sans being cuddled by one of his new datemates.

Red would carry Sans everywhere if he'd allow it. The bigger skeleton was a tad clingy but if Sans asked to be let go Red would listen. He'd whine and pout about it until Sans let himself be held again though.

Edge on the other hand was happy as long as Sans was within hearing distance. The giant had also taken a shine to Toby and would often cuddle with the little dog when Sans asked for space.

Currently Edge was outside exploring Papyrus' little garden with Toby happily following along behind him.

"yeah, big guy is a real cuddlebug."

"Well As Adorable As That Is We Still Need To Move Your Things Into Your New Room!"

Sans nodded in agreement and squirmed in Red's grip to signal he wanted to be put down.

" _sans!_ " Red whined unhappily but still set him down on his feet. The bigger skeleton wrapped the end of his tail around one of Sans' wrists though, not wanting to be completely separated.

"welp guess i'm gonna be needing a hand with my stuff," Sans said with a wink, holding up the wrist being held captive by his datemate.

"Sans No!"

"sans yes!"

" _Sans!_ "

The muffled chirp of his name drew their attention to the back door where Edge had appeared holding something in his mouth.

At first glance it appeared to be one of the brother's furs but a soft mew had Sans rushing over to his biggest datemate.

"here big guy, i've got 'em."

Edge carefully dropped the kitten into Sans awaiting hands, gently nuzzling the ball of fur and then pressed a quick kiss to Sans skull before dropping to sit on his haunches.

"Is That A Cat?" Papyrus asked, leaning over Sans' shoulder to get a better look.

The kitten looked barely old enough to be safely away from its mother and was covered in a mix of dried mud and pine needles.

"yeah, i guess edge found them out in the garden? they really need a bath, i can't even tell what color their fur is under all that dirt."

"Hmm, I Suppose You Plan To Keep It?"

Sans only had to look at Edge and see the adoring look in his datemate's eyes as he looked at the little kitten to know.

"yup. i think edge has already adopted them anyway."

Papyrus glanced at the skeletal giant and saw the same look that Sans had. Sighing he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! But You Are Responsible For Them Sans!"

Nodding Sans held the kitten close to his chest and started heading for the kitchen.

"can you grab the pet soap and a towel bro? i'm gonna give them a bath so we can get a better look at 'em."

The brothers followed him into the kitchen while Papyrus went to get the requested supplies. Edge was hovering over Sans' shoulder as he gently cradled the kitten to his chest with the arm Red was still holding while using his free hand to grab a wash cloth and turn on the sink.

Papyrus returned holding a bottle of baby shampoo and a fluffy towel. The baby shampoo was actually a monster made product that they'd gotten for those times when Toby needed a bath. It was a lot safer than the human made stuff and it left Toby's fur clean and soft.

"thanks bro. do you think you can find something for them to eat? i think they're old enough to eat solid foods but keep it soft just in case? we'll grab some cat food and stuff for them later."

Sans checked that the water was warm enough before wetting the wash cloth and carefully beginning to wash the kitten. The kitten didn't seem to mind the water at all, playfully batting at the stream of water as he gently washed the mud and gunk from their fur.

Once he'd cleaned the majority of the mud off he grabbed the baby shampoo and began gently working it into their fur. They seemed to enjoy the attention and were purring loudly, a sound that was quickly replicated by the two skeletons hovering behind him.

"They're Quite Loud Aren't They?" Papyrus comments, setting two small bowls on the counter beside them. One was full of water while the other held a mix of tuna and soft scrambled eggs.

"heh, they're just happy bro."

Rinsing the soap from the kitten's now clean fur he lets them play with the water for a moment while grabbing the towel to dry them.

"can you turn off the water bro?" He asks as he bundles up the kitten in the towel and begins to gently dry them off. He held their little body close to his chest as his soul radiated heat. It would tire him out after a while but he knew he had to keep the little one warm or they might get sick.

Red and Edge noticed the temperature change and quickly heated up their own souls until the area around them was toasty warm. Smiling at his attentive datemates Sans finished drying the squirming kitten.

Once dry, he grabbed the bowls with a bit of blue magic and moved his little purring group into the living room.

Setting the bowls on the ground just outside of the nest that had over taken the area in front of the couch, Sans deposited the curious kitten in front of them.

After sniffing at the bowls for a second the kitten practically dove into the offered food. Making happy little sounds as they ate.

"Sans I Called And Made An Appointment At The Animal Clinic. They Say We Can Bring The Kitten In At Four So They Can Give Them A Quick Check-Up!"

"purr-fect, we can grab whatever they need while we're out too. now we just gotta come up with a name for 'em."

Sans looked over at Edge who was laying beside him in the nest, watching curiously as the kitten ate.

"edge, you wanna name them?"

Edge looked up as Sans said his name, but despite taking to Undyne's lessons in Common the quickest he still struggled with understanding the language. He had an even harder time speaking it.

That's ok though, Sans had gotten pretty good at finding ways around the language barrier. Pointing towards himself he said his name, followed by pointing at each person in the room and saying their names, then he pointed at the kitten who had finished their food and was now drinking their water.

Edge looked puzzled as he followed his motions but quickly understood. Giving the kitten a contemplative look, he growled something to Red who had curled up around Sans as soon as the little skeleton had sat down. Red shrugged in reply to whatever question he'd been asked and yawned before settling down for a nap.

Huffing in frustration Edge turned his attention back to the kitten. Now that they were clean and dry Sans could see that they had fluffy white fur with little tufts of fur on the tips of their ears. As they climbed up to explore the nest he saw that they're eyes were a greenish gold color and practically sparkled with curiosity.

Edge seemed to come to a decision and scooted closer to Sans so he could share his intent.

Intent was another trick they'd been using to get around the language barrier. It wasn't very precise but it usually got the point across.

The intent Edge shared was confusing at first, but for some reason it had Sans thinking of fish.

"you wanna name 'em fish?" He asked bewildered, not expecting a name like that from the gentle giant.

Edge looked pleased that his datemate had understood him and nodded.

It was an odd name for a cat but Edge seemed to like it so who was Sans to argue?

"guess they're name is fish then."

Scooping up the kitten Sans holds them in his lap while leaning back against Red.

"welcome to the family fish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish goes to the Vet. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I have no idea how this happened. I wasn't even thinking of them getting a cat when I started this! How?!
> 
> Also for those wondering, yes the kitten is supposed to be Doomfanger. I couldn't figure out how to make that name work though and the only other name I could think of is Fish so now we have Fish the kitten.

"c'mon guys, we won't be gone long! we gotta take fish to the vet and get their stuff and then we'll be right back."

Red whines loudly in protest, tail wrapped firmly around Sans' waist despite his attempts to unravel it. Edge wasn't much better and was currently sitting in front of the door in an effort to prevent him from leaving.

Sans had been trying to convince the larger skeletons to let him go for the last ten minutes but they really didn't like the idea of him going somewhere without them.

"i'd bring you guys with us but first off i don't think you'd fit in pap's car and second, there's gonna be humans around."

They'd learned the hard way that the two wild brothers really didn't like humans. That poor mailman still refused to come anywhere near the house and had taken to waiting inside their truck until Papyrus went out to retrieve the mail from them.

" _Sans No!_ "

While he was glad that Edge was getting better at speaking Common it wasn't really helping right now.

"we'll only be gone for a couple hours!"

"They Still Aren't Letting You Leave?" Papyrus asks as he clomps downstairs with keys and shopping list in hand.

"no and at this rate we're gonna be late."

Papyrus looked over the two protective brothers and sighed.

"Perhaps A Compromise? Sans You Know Where The Clinic Is So Would You Be Able To Take Us There With Your Teleport Thingy?"

Sans looks at his brother in surprise, "are you sure bro? you hate my shortcuts!"

Papyrus grimaced and dropped his keys into the decorative bowl near the door.

"Yes I Do, But If We Use Them Then We Can Bring Your Datemates Along So They'll Stop Worrying!"

"uhh paps? what about the human problem?"

"They Shall Simply Have To Behave Themselves! I'm Sure That As Long As You Are Close To Them It Will Be Fine! They'll Be So Busy "Protecting" You That They Won't Have Time To Get Into Trouble!"

Sans eyed the brothers hesitantly before giving in with a sigh.

"alright bro. red, edge? are you ok with coming with us? you have to promise not to attack anyone!"

The brothers may not have understood everything Sans had said but they understood enough to know that one, they wouldn't have to be separated from their sweetheart and two, if they messed things up their sweetheart was going to be really upset.

" _promise! sans, sweetheart!_ " Red chirped happily as he swept Sans up into his arms, being careful not to squish Fish who was playing with one of the strings on Sans' hoodie.

" _Promise Sweetheart!_ "

Red yelps as Edge suddenly picks him up so he could hold both his datemates.

"Well I Suppose We're Ready. If You Drop Us In The Alley Nearby I'll Go Inside First To Warn Them About Your Datemates."

"kay bro, just grab on."

Papyrus looked like he'd rather do anything else, but still grabbed his brother's hand and held tight.

"every-b _one_ hold on tight!"

"SA-nss"

Papyrus' scream of outrage cut off into a groan halfway through as they were suddenly transported to the alley between the clinic and kennel. Letting go of his brother's hand he dry heaved for a moment into a nearby trashcan.

"shit! lemme down guys! bro are you ok?"

Sans squirmed out of his confused datemate's arms and stumbled over to his brother to gently rub his back. Shortcutting that many people had taken a lot more energy than he'd been expecting and had made the ride a bit more . . . turbulent than usual.

"I'm alright, but I think I shall be calling Undyne for a ride home."

Sans laughed weakly as he helped his brother straighten up.

"yeah that's probably a good idea. i don't think i have enough juice to shortcut that many people again anyway."

Papyrus looked down at his brother in worry as he admitted that. Sans' face was dotted with beads of sweat and he was breathing heavily, though his grip on Fish never faltered despite the kitten's squirming.

"Oh dear, are you alright brother? Perhaps I should ask Undyne if she can give all of us a ride home?"

Sans shook his head and pulled a bottle of ketchup from his inventory.

"nah bro, i think i can manage getting me and my d-datemates home after i rest up a bit. if you're feeling better why don't you go check-in while i calm down red and edge."

The brothers in question were stiffly standing where he'd left them. Their heads tilted as they took in the sounds and smells of the area with uncomfortable grimaces on their faces.

"Alright! It Is Close To Closing Time So There Shouldn't Be Too Many People Around . . . I Hope."

Papyrus strode out of the alley with a worried look, leaving Sans to take a sip from his ketchup bottle before moving back over to his tense datemates.

As soon as he was close enough Red scooped him up and wrapped his tail around Sans' waist. Edge quickly copied his brother and wrapped his own tail around them both.

He'd never say it out loud but Sans had gotten so used to the feeling of his datemate's tails being there that it felt odd when they weren't.

" _sans?_ "

The nervous tone in Red's voice had Sans aching to comfort him. Rubbing a hand over the tails Sans pushed soothing intent into his touch.

"it's ok bud. no one's gonna hurt ya. i'll even let you guys hold me the whole time if it makes you feel better."

Whether or not they understood, the brother's were quickly calmed by the mix of soothing intent and the reassuring tone Sans was using.

"ok lets go. i'll guide us to where we gotta go ok?"

Using a bit of blue magic Sans gently tugged the brothers to start walking out of the alley.

Thankfully the Animal Clinic and Kennel were on the outskirts of Ebbot City so there weren't very many people around and even fewer humans.

Red and Edge still stiffened at the sight of the humans but between Sans still pushing soothing intent at them and his gentle tugging he eventually managed to get them over to the front doors where Papyrus was waiting.

"I Explained The Situation And Luckily We're They're Last Appointment For The Day So Everyone Is Gone Except For The Veterinarian And One Of Their Technicians!"

Well that would make things a lot easier.

"great, can you get the door bro? i'm kinda focused on preventing a _cat_ -astrophe."

". . . You Are So Lucky I Love You."

Papyrus held the door with a deadpan expression as Sans laughed and led his datemates inside. Looking around Sans couldn't help but think it was a good thing the brother's tails were wrapped around him because there wasn't much space left in the little lobby now that it was full of four skeletons and a kitten.

"Ah you must be Sans! Your brother has told me a lot about you so its nice to finally have a face to go with his stories!"

Sans looked over to see a human standing in the doorway of what looked to be an examination room. The human had short grey hair and brown wrinkled skin that was mostly covered by the purple scrubs they wore.

"I'm Doctor Felix but feel free to just call me Felix. Now Papyrus warned me that your, datemates was it? That your datemates have rather serious social anxiety so I'll be handling everything for your visit today."

Doctor Felix had a calm and friendly air about them that made it a lot easier for Sans to keep his datemates relaxed.

"thanks a lot doc. i think we'd better stay out here while you do your thing though. hey pap can you take fish?"

"Certainly Brother!" Papyrus carefully accepts the squirming kitten, but they were unprepared for the heartbroken mewing Fish began to make as soon as they were separated from Sans.

"Oh My! It's Alright Little One!"

Papyrus tried gently cuddling the kitten in the hopes of calming them but Fish wasn't having any of it. They began meowing as loudly as their little lungs would allow and were desperately trying to get back to Sans.

"here bro, i got 'em." Sans accepted the little kitten back and was amazed by how they instantly calmed down.

"uhh, is that normal doc?" Sans asked as Fish curled up in his arms purring loudly.

"Not exactly, but since the emergence of monsters we've started to notice odd behavior in the animals born around Mt Ebbot. Its theorized that the residual magic around the mountain is having an effect on the animals that live here. From what Papyrus tells me your home is located on the mountain correct? And you found the kitten in your garden?"

"edge found 'em but yeah."

"Then its possible their behavior is just a side effect of being born in such a magic saturated area. For now why don't you try wrapping them in your jacket? Being surrounded by your scent and residual magic should help them get through the exam."

* * *

  
One very stressful exam later and Sans and co were more than ready to go home. They'd learned that Fish was about six to seven weeks old and were in good health if a bit underweight. They'd also learned that Fish is female and a breed of cat known as a Maine Coon.

Oh and they also learned that Fish absolutely adores Sans and hates check-ups.

"Well That Was Much More Dramatic Than I Was Expecting! Brother Why Don't You And Your Datemates Go Home And I'll Go Do The Shopping? Undyne Says She'll Join Me At The Pet Store And Can Give Me A Ride Home."

Sans looked between the now purring kitten in his arms to his stressed out datemates and nods.

"yeah ok bro. thanks a lot for your help."

"Nyehehe! Think Nothing Of It Brother! I Shall See You Back At Home! Perhaps You Should Take The Time Before I Return To Begin Setting Up Your New Room!"

"heh, sounds good. see ya later."

With that Sans shortcut himself, his datemates, and Fish back to their living room.

"ohh that was a bad idea" Sans groaned, going limp in Red's arms as he's hit by a wave of exhaustion.

" _Sans?!_ "

" _sweetheart?!_ "

Red and Edge's worried chirps brought Sans back from the _edge_ (heh) of unconsciousness.

"i'm ok guys, just need a little cat-nap."

Thank the stars his datemates were so smart. They quickly seemed to understand the problem and soon had Sans tucked into the center of their nest with Red wrapped around him like a big purring pillow.

Meanwhile Edge went to the kitchen and grabbed the first edible thing he spotted, which happened to be the clear container full of chocolate chip cookies that Toriel had brought them last week.

Carrying the container back into the living room Edge placed it in Sans' lap, being careful not to squish Fish, and curled up opposite his brother so that Sans was trapped in circle of purring bones and fur.

"thanks babe, this should help take the _edge_ off, heh."

He knew they didn't understand puns yet but Sans liked to imagine they found them funny anyway.

Opening the container Sans popped one of the cookies into his mouth and relaxed back into Red as he felt his magic stores being replenished by the HP food.

Red and Edge refused his attempt to share the cookies, seeming content to watch him eat, so he ate a couple more before closing the container and setting it off to the side.

"nap time Fishy, just a quick snooze before paps gets back." Sans says with a yawn as he lays down between the brothers and pulls the kitten close. Edge quickly scoots closer so that Sans is _sans_ -wiched between the two larger skeletons with Fish laying on his chest.

The low thrum of the two skeletons and the kitten's purring has Sans falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fish takes after Edge and Red in that she loves Sans and doesn't want to be separated from him.  
> So now Sans has to deal with three clingy purr machines.
> 
> Also shortcutting four skeletons (two of which are giants) and a kitten in exhausting. 10/10 Sans does NOT recommend.
> 
> Red and Edge are getting better at understanding and Speaking Common but so far they've only got the basics down.
> 
> Also I regret putting cookies into this story because now I really want some ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy~
> 
> Edge and Red learn something new about their sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg this story has a mind of its own and it will not be stopped (send help!)

Sans woke the next morning to the quiet sounds of Papyrus moving around in the kitchen. Even without opening his eyes he could tell that Edge was gone but Red was still curled up beside him.

Then his shirt mewed at him.

Looking down he could see Fish anywhere but he could feel something weighing down on his spine. Lifting the collar of his shirt he looked down into his rib cage and was met with two golden green eyes.

"bud I think we need to have a talk about personal space."

Fish mewed at him again and began purring, which felt really weird.

"Sans? Are you awake brother?"

Looking away from the kitten currently inhabiting his ribcage, Sans looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"hey bro, whatcha cookin? smells great."

Papyrus lit up with the praise, coming to kneel beside the nest.

"Edge was awake when I came home and told me to let you sleep using the power of charades! We stayed awake for a while worked on his Common. Now he's helping me make breakfast! He's really eager to learn so we may have gotten a bit carried away with our enthusiasm."

Sans was glad to hear that his datemate and brother were getting along. Plus it sounded like they'd prepared a feast for breakfast which is something he was very much looking forward to. He was starving.

"that's great bro! can't wait to dig in, but uh can you give me a hand first?"

Another mew from inside his ribcage alerted Papyrus to his problem.

"Oh My God Sans! How Did They Get In There?!"

The return of his brother's normal speaking voice woke Red with a start, his arms wrapping around Sans and a low growl vibrating against his neck.

"it's ok big guy, just my bro" Sans soothed, patting one of Red's arms.

It took a moment for the wild skeleton to wake up enough to understand what had happened.

" _sweetheart?_ "

The nickname still had Sans blushing a bit, but he nodded and continued petting Red's arm.

"yup, morning red."

Red began purring as Sans said his name and nuzzled their skulls together. Waves of happy intent radiating from the larger's soul as he pressed a kiss to the side of Sans skull.

"As Sweet As This Is We Still Need To Remove The Cat From My Brother's Ribcage!"

Sans sighed and lifted the bottom of his t-shirt a bit before sticking a hand into his ribcage. But between Red still holding him and how far in the kitten was he couldn't reach the little ball of fluff.

"i can't reach em, little help?"

Red had been staring at Sans' meowing ribcage with a look of bewilderment but the moment Sans lifted his shirt to reveal the lower part of his spine and ribcage his gaze locked on to the exposed bones.

" _sweetheart?_ "

This time the nickname came out as more of a low purr and it had Sans flushing an even brighter shade of blue.

"Fish, Please Remove Yourself From My Brother's Ribcage! That Is No Place For A Kitten To Be!"

Papyrus was reluctant to invade his brother's personal space and retrieve the cat. The inside of a skeleton's ribcage was a very delicate area and he was scared of hurting his fragile older brother.

Red however didn't seem to share his hesitation.

"holy-!"

Sans squeaked as Red carefully maneuvered one of his clawed hands into his ribcage in search of the source of the meowing.

"r-red!"

Sans entire skull was bright blue and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to hold back a moan.

The kitten wasn't a monster and thus didn't radiate intent like a monster does, so having them in his ribcage just felt weird. Red however is a monster and a skeleton monster at that.

Since they didn't possess flesh and were much more reliant on magic to hold together their bodies, skeleton monsters were a hundred times more sensitive to intent. And for an area like the inside of their ribcages or skulls (or pelvis) was even more sensitive than the areas outside.

So having Red's hand inside such a sensitive area while still radiating so much positive intent was unlike anything Sans had ever felt before.  
And it felt way better than he'd been expecting.

Choking back his moans and whimpers, Sans tried not to squirm as Red reached even further into his ribcage and grabbed the kitten. 

But Fish didn't want to leave.

The kitten liked being surrounded by the warmth and safety of her monster and didn't want to leave yet. So she moved, careful of her monster's bones, and reached through his ribs to grab onto the fabric of his shirt with the claws of her front paws.

The feeling of two furry arms moving through the sensitive spaces between his ribs along with Red's hand had Sans tearing up. He hated that he was feeling pleasure from such a ridiculous situation. And he really hated that he was about to cum in front of his brother and new datemate because of said ridiculousness.

Sans had never been intimate with another monster and until now the only one to ever touch the inside of his ribs was him. And despite not having his soul manifested physically, it was like Red was touching his core and it felt overwhelmingly good.

"Wowie! I Uh, I'm Going To Go See If Edge Needs Any Help With The Pancakes!"

He can barely see Papyrus' orange tinted face through his overstimulated tears but the knowledge that his little brother had seen him like this has him feeling mortified.

Red is growling at Fish who in turn hisses at the giant trying to remove her from her distressed monster.

Unable to take it anymore Sans grabs them both with his blue magic and rips them away from him.

Fish, having felt the build up of magic in her monster quickly retracts her claws to avoid hurting him.

Red wasn't so lucky.

His claws barely graze the inside of Sans' ribs and spine but it was enough to send him over the edge he'd been clinging to so desperately.

Bones rattling loudly, a muffled scream escapes Sans as his soul manifests with a bright flash. Bright blue release dripping from it and soaking into his shirt beneath him.

Red from his spot at the edge of the nest with Fish in his arms can see everything. It has his own soul manifesting in his much larger ribcage, glowing cherry red beneath the furs that made up his shirt.

" _sweetheart._ "

Sans is still trembling and whimpering from the power of his release but the awe in Red's tone is enough to alert him to the fact the bigger skeleton is still there and that he's just made him cum with a little intent and a scratch to the inside of his ribs.

Absolutely mortified Sans whines loudly and disappears with a pop, leaving behind a small puddle of blue release where he'd been.

Red stares in awe at the puddle and can't stop his tongue from manifesting, nor resist the urge to dip one of his clawed phalanges into the puddle and bring it up to taste.

The taste of berries and something earthy explodes across his tongue leaving a tingling sensation that shivers all the way down his spine to the tip of his tail.

He looks up and meets Edge's gaze, knowing that his brother had come in after Papyrus had left and seen what he'd seen.

Their eyelights were shaped like big red hearts in their sockets and they both knew without saying a word that they very much wanted to see their sweetheart like that again.

* * *

  
Unfortunately for the brothers, it became very clear that they wouldn't be getting to see that sight again any time soon as it took days before Sans was able to stay in the same room as them without his face glowing blue and even longer before he felt comfortable with being cuddled again.

Papyrus was quick to explain to them that their sweetheart is a very shy monster and that they had to be careful with him. If they tried to push things too quickly it was likely that they would lose him and that was the last thing they wanted.

So despite desperately wanting to see their sweetheart coming undone between them, they decided that they'd follow his lead.

If Sans wanted kisses then they'd happily give him kisses, if he wanted cuddles then he best be prepared for being cuddled till Red felt he'd had enough (or he asked to be let go). And if one day Sans asked them to make him feel good then they would be more than happy to provide.

Until then they were happy just to spend time with the little monster that unknowingly captured their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans tastes like mulberries and mint. Red will get a chance later on to try some mulberries and will instantly make the connection (that's gonna be its own story). The only reason he knows Sans tastes like berries is because he's had wild blackberries before and they taste similar.
> 
> Edge was on opposite side of Sans so he didn't get to see his soul like Red, but he did see Sans' face when he came and was able to see the light of his soul through his t-shirt.
> 
> Papyrus meanwhile is in the kitchen deliberately making as much noise as possible, because he loves his brother but there are some things he really doesn't want to know about him (such as what he looks and sounds like when he's being pleasured).
> 
> Edge and Red get a lesson on how to treat Sans right from his knowledgeable younger brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does some thinking and comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no control over what's happening anymore. Enjoy whatever the fuck this is.
> 
> Be warned shit gets a little dark in this one.

After a day of hiding and teleporting away whenever his brother or datemates came too close to his hiding spot, Sans decided that the best course of action was to pretend that morning never happened.

After texting his brother his planned course of action he waited until he got the reply telling him it was safe (meaning everyone had agreed to never speak of that morning ever again) and finally came down from his latest hiding place on the roof.

He still couldn't look Red in the eye and every time he saw either brother he'd blush brighter than an echo flower, but as time passed with no one mentioning what had happened, he began to relax.

It still took a week of sleeping alone in his own bed and having nightmares every time he closed his eyes before he let Red or Edge hold him again though.

It had actually taken waking up crying after a nightmare to see both brothers hovering around him worriedly for him to break. He'd reached for them and they immediately swept him up into their arms.

The mix of exhaustion, lingering fear, and being surrounded by their loving intent had him breaking down in their arms. He'd wailed as they held him close and sobbed until the wee hours of the morning when he finally ran out of tears.

He must have fallen asleep after that because he woke up a day later with his soul feeling lighter than it had ever felt before. They were in the downstairs bedroom and it looked like while he was asleep they'd made a new nest.

Papyrus must have gone and bought another mattress and helped them take out the bedframe because the nest was big enough to fit all three of them with room to spare and was a lot more cushioned than it had been before. Looking around he saw furs and pillows and blankets everywhere, with a wall of what had to be body pillows around the circumference of the nest to prevent anyone from accidentally falling out.

It was soft and warm and he could just barely see the dim light of the rising sun through the thick curtains someone had installed over the window in the room.

He could hear Papyrus moving around in the distance, the occasional clang of metal on metal told him his little brother was likely preparing breakfast for everyone.

Red and Edge were curled around him, chests rising and falling as they slept. Their tails occasionally twitching where they were wrapped around his waist as they dreamed.

He couldn't help tearing up as he realized how safe he felt. Neither of his datemates had pushed him after he'd asked for space following the incident, but the moment he asked for help they had offered him comfort. They had made a safe place for them to share and put Sans right in the middle of it.

Even in their sleep they were radiating so much love and affection for him that it was no wonder why his nightmares couldn't reach him.

He was safe with them he realized as he used the corner of a blanket to wipe away his tears.

They respected him enough to give him space if he asked him for it.

They loved him to the point that even when unconscious their souls couldn't hold back their feelings.

They wanted him to feel safe and had made a space designed to do that.

"they really do love me" he whispered.

He'd known objectively about the brother's feelings for him and had been willing to try pursuing those feelings with them. But somewhere deep in his soul he'd felt like it was only temporary.

That eventually they'd realize he wasn't worth it and leave him to be alone again. So he'd held back.

The reason he'd reacted to that morning so poorly wasn't just because of how embarrassing it had been. It was because he'd been terrified.

Red had come so close to his core, to his _soul_ , and instead of feeling scared, in that moment he'd felt _complete_. And that was terrifying.

Because he'd known in that moment that he loved the brothers with every fiber of his soul. He knew that if they left him his soul would shatter into a million pieces and he'd never recover. He knew in that moment, with Red so close to touching his core and Edge watching them that these monsters had the power to break him in a way he'd never been broken before.

And that terrified him more than he'd ever be able to express.

Because he knew how it felt to be broken.

He'd watched his beloved little brother collapse into dust leaving behind nothing but that raggedy scarf his brother had loved so much.

He'd seen that impassible door ajar and known his friend was gone. He'd watched with Alphys as Undyne fought the demon with the determination of every monster in the Underground filling her soul and melting her body. They'd watched as she died.

He'd held Alphys as she dusted in his arms from grief and hopelessness as they watched Mettaton die while attempting to buy those who'd survived enough time to escape.

He'd watched alone through those cameras as the demon hunted down every single monster that had hidden and killed them without mercy.

He's worn his brother's scarf, covered in the dust of his loved ones, and been forced to kill a demon in the shape of the child he'd come to love, over and over again.

He's felt that dusty knife rip into his body as the air around them was filled with nothing but malicious intent and hollow laughter. Leaving behind a wound that would stay with him as a scar even after the world reset.

He's watched from his place behind a pillar in that damned hall as his bones faded to dust. Watched with dying eyes as that demon went on to kill his king, only to wake in his bed and be forced to relive it all again.

He'd been broken before and he'd never really recovered from it.

And then came Red and Edge. Then came these two impossible monsters that took one look at his broken form and decided he was worthy of their love.

Then came these two brothers who unknowingly began to put his broken pieces back together, using pieces of themselves to fill the empty spaces that remained.

He loved them and it scared him.

But as he sat there, squished between them with tears streaming down his cheeks and loving intent filling the air, he felt that fear fade a bit.

And when those brothers woke up to see him crying they had cuddled him even closer, cooing comforting words in a mixture of their language and his.

When Papyrus entered the room with a tray covered in all of his favorite breakfast foods and Fish and Toby following right behind him only to dart towards Sans when they saw him crying. When he felt the love in the room swell to new heights and cradle him in its intent he knew.

He didn't have to be scared anymore. Because while these monsters had the power to, they would never break him.

He knew in that moment that they would sooner shatter their own souls than bring him harm and he was overwhelmed by the relief and comfort that knowledge brought him.

He'd spent that morning crying and being fed bites of chocolate chip pancakes as his brother scolded Edge for trying to feed his furry friends bits of sausage.

He'd laughed as Red and Fish fought over who got to lay in his lap with Red pouting at the kitten when she won. He'd blushed when Red pulled Sans to lay in his lap instead and smothered him with cuddles despite Fish's protesting meows.

He knew in that moment that he'd never be alone again and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's going on anymore. We went from adopting a kitten to accidental smut to angst + hurt/comfort. HOW?!??!??
> 
> Sans is fucking starving by the time he escapes the roof and he proceeds to eat three helpings of dinner and the rest of the cookies. My boy is fucking hungry after all the teleporting and cu- ahem, stuff he's been doing.
> 
> My boy also lives in a constant state of denial, which yanno, same.
> 
> Papyrus doesn't know about the resets. Red and Edge don't know anything other than that their sweetheart is upset and they don't like it.
> 
> Fun fact (because we need some fun after that rather depressing chapter) I modeled their nest after my own dream bed! I really want a nest of my own and one day I hope to be able to have one just like the one I described! (except without the furs, the furs will be replaced by fuzzy blankets and stuffed animals.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! Also feel free to send me ideas for things you want to see! It can be fluff or smut or some mixture of the two, I'm always open to new ideas :)


End file.
